Usually, in a conventional layout design of a display panel, an outside circuit such as a shorting bar is designed at outside of a pixel circuit, and a plurality of scan lines are leaded to the outside circuit in accordance with whether a sequence number of the leaded scan line is odd or even, respectively. That is, the scan lines with odd sequence numbers in the whole display panel are short-circuited at outside of the display panel, and the scan lines with even sequence numbers in the whole display panel are short-circuited at outside of the display panel. This kind of design is for checking whether a short circuit or an open circuit exists in the display panel through providing different electronic signals to the scan lines with odd sequence numbers and even sequence numbers, or for further checking defects of other types when cooperated with different data signals, in a testing stage of a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) manufacturing process. The shorting bar is also used in a lighting detection stage during liquid crystal cell manufacturing process, and is disconnected or removed after the detection so that the normal display of a finished product would not be affected.
As shown in FIG. 1, if the charging scan line 103 and the charge sharing scan line 104 of the same line are short-circuited (the second short-circuited position 102 or the first short-circuited position 101), both of them are with odd sequence numbers or even sequence numbers because the charge sharing scan line is coupled to the charge scan line which is the one after the charging scan line 103 for an Nth even number (N is an integer), so that the short circuit cannot be detected in the TFT manufacturing process by only using the method of leading the scan lines with odd or even sequence number to the shorting bar. The short circuit therein can only be detected by the method of cell lighting or even the method of finished product detecting, which results in decrease of production yield.